Death Defying
by shaderider16
Summary: Dying was the easy part, Harry decided. It was being brought back to life only to find out his parents were alive and that he was the obnoxious brother of the boy-who-lived that was the problem. Death couldn’t be more complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I'm looking for a BETA reader

**Summary:** Dying was the easy part, Harry decided. It was being brought back to life only to find out his parents were alive and that he was the obnoxious brother of the boy-who-lived that was the problem. Death couldn't be more complicated.

**Background:** Follows the series up until seventh year. The only difference was that Voldemort kept a tight hold on Nagini so the snake wasn't killed until Harry had killed it. (Yes this means he had dated Ginny UGH- it doesn't matter how random JK made their relationship she still made it so it's cannon)

**Warnings:** None so far

**Pairings:** Undecided as of now. But will either be SLASH or Nothing. I don't right Het unless it's a pairing that I find inspiring. No, Harry Potter Het pairings are the least bit inspiring or imaginative.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nor do I ever plan to gain profits from Harry Potter or anything pertaining to it through this fanfiction. And I thank JK ever day for creating such a unique and truly inspiring world as the Harry Potter one!

**Death Defying**

By

Shaderider16

Chapter One

It was almost like swimming in an ocean of darkness. Only he couldn't feel his body. What he could feel was his mind rising from the black currents and he knew he was awakening. He struggled against the temptation to sink once more back into his mind, knowing that if he didn't he would drown.

Harry's eyelids slowly blinked open, feeling too heavy. They snapped shut again and he squeezed them tight in pain. He didn't know how long he had been unconscious but the bright flare of light burned his irises.

He fought back a moan, not knowing why. Where was he? What had happened to him?

He remembered only the darkness, and then pain.

That was right, he had died.

Surprisingly, he felt content. Harry hadn't feared death in months. Hours of dejected wonderings, contemplating the meaning of his existence and the way he would soon die had led him to that moment.

There was no denying that fact now. It hadn't mattered how many strategies they had planned. They were losing. Ron, in a last ditch effort to save his sister and older brother, Bill, his only remaining siblings, had concocted a crazed plan to draw Voldemort out along with his snake. It had worked, but at the cost of the red head's life.

Harry could not even imagined what Hermione was going through. Watching her boyfriend die. Could she ever be happy now, knowing He too had died?

Harry had lunged for the snake, firmly grasping its head between his large calloused fingers and wandlessly casting a severing charm, killing it instantly. Voldemort had raged before going in for the kill. He had motioned with his wand a spell, but Harry had been faster as he blasted a hole through the Dark Lord's chest.

After that Harry only remembered a green light illuminating from the Dark Lord's wand before he had fallen prey to the darkness. Harry smiled as he realized that Voldemort had made one very big mistake- he killed his only surviving horcrux. He was sure the bastard was dead.

And now, he was here, somewhere far too bright for his sensitive eyes.

Blinking slowly this time, Harry let his eyes focus, squinting against the light until his vision cleared and the pain receded.

Dead, it was such a permanent word. So bold, Harry thought. He gazed up at a white ceiling taking in what looked to be paint splotches that randomly placed on it. There were no moldings on the corners as far as he could tell, which meant he was not in the hospital wing.

The next thing Harry realized was that he was comfortable, and oddly enough warm. An olive green blanket was covering his person, and he was situated on a large bed. The pillow he rested his head upon was entirely too soft and fluffed.

He grew tired of his exploration and closed his eyes again.

Harry was just about to relax into the first stages of sleep when he heard the large white door creak open. His muscles tensed, though he knew it would do him no good. The sound of metal clanking against metal helped him to follow behind closed eyes the steps of the newest intruder. They stopped just beside his bed and he took notice to the soft humming the person was giving, making it seem like they were inspecting something and finding it interesting. He felt a shift and the sound of metal being twisted. Harry assumed the person was taking the lid off of some sort of potion for the next second he could smell what he knew to be sustaining potion wafting through the air.

A sustaining potion helped the drinker remain in relatively good health for a period of seven hours before whatever injury was acquired overcame them. It was potion everyone in the Order had carried with them, and knew how to make blindfolded.

He felt fingers dance lightly over his brow. They slid through his hair and he could feel his head being gently cradled by whoever was holding him. A sob broke out and Harry could take no more. He opened his eyes and he wished his body could move because the eyes that met his were so shockingly similar he thought for a moment he was staring at his twin.

The eyes widened considerably and Harry was afraid the eyeballs would soon pop out of the pockets if they didn't stop getting wider.

The next thing Harry knew he had a crying and sobbing mass of flesh squeezing the life out of him. Between the choked sobs, and blathering nonsense he could here cries of distress. It almost sounded like the person had been screaming 'James'. He wasn't sure though, he couldn't even look down to determine who his attacker was as his eyes had been veiled by a layer of silky red. He had to tighten his fists as he struggled not to react to his war honed instincts, screaming at him to dispatch the threat. Not for the other' s safety, but because he was sure if he tried to move, his body would fall to pieces.

Harry knew the door was torn open, because his room shook and vibrated as it slammed against the wall it was connected to. The veil of red retreated and Harry was left blinking up at the ceiling again. That is until a hand slid down his left cheek cupping it and his line of sight was invaded by what could have only been himself twenty years in the future.

He recognized the man before him very clearly and the woman who stood just in reach of his peripheral vision beside him. Years of gazing longingly at their pictures, wishing for things that could never be gave him a good idea of just who these two were.

His lips flapped uselessly when he tried to force air through his lungs to form a single syllable word, but no recognizable word came out. But both seemed to know what he was trying to say. 'Dad?'

It seemed death would be complicated.

-end chapter-


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I NEED A BETA! Okay, so I died and went to writer block hell. I'm back as of right now and will try to update this little plot piece as much as I can. But I make no promises. The corkscrews and inspiration for this story are motivating me right now. I've no idea what will happen then the screw stops turning and the inspiration burns out. Hopefully my lovely reviewers will see fit to help out with that.

This is NOT a bashing fic. If you expect to find: Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, the Potters, and Brother Bashings then just leave because it won't happen. I sometimes like those stories, but the amount of teenage angst need to write them is no longer in me now that I am in my 20s.

Also, I thought I'd warn you that the next couple of chapters are fast paced I want to get Harry into his new roll in life as fast as possible. If this pace makes you uncomfortable tell me and I'll revise it to slow it down.

**Summary:** Dying was the easy part, Harry decided. It was being brought back to life only to find out his parents were alive and that he was the obnoxious brother of the boy-who-lived that was the problem. Death couldn't be more complicated.

**Background:** Follows the series up until seventh year. The only difference was that Voldemort kept a tight hold on Nagini so the snake wasn't killed until Harry had killed it. (Yes this means he had dated Ginny UGH- it doesn't matter how random JK made their relationship she still made it so it's cannon)

Oh and Harry, is pretty much at the power level of a low class Auror

I though I should put all the cards on the table now. I won't be introducing some freakishly awesome ability for Harry in the middle of the story. All amazingly awesome magical powers are completely canon and/or just boring useless abilities (i.e. Core Reading). Harry isn't all powerful, he's just happens to be clever. Nor is he a genius, he just happens to work hard. So in the next five chapters I will introduce Harry as a character. After that all new abilities will have to be gained through training or other wise.

**Warnings:** None so far

**Pairings:** Undecided as of now. But will either be SLASH or Nothing. I don't write Het unless it's a pairing that I find inspiring. No, Harry Potter Het pairings are the least bit inspiring or imaginative.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nor do I ever plan to gain profits from Harry Potter or anything pertaining to it through this fanfiction. And I thank JK ever day for creating such a unique and truly inspiring world as the Harry Potter one!

**Death Defying**

By

Shaderider16

Chapter Two

Instinct was the only thing keeping Harry alert now. There was the shocking realization that his Parents were alive, well, aged and talking mutedly in the corner of the room. Or it may have been the fact that his ears felt as though he was drowning in the ocean and was trying to listen to someone on a cruise ship. The whole scenario would likely have caused his mind to halt all activity and he would have passed out like some pansy.

But he hadn't.

The thought did cross his mind that this could be some sick twisted Death Eater plot. Two things, however, quickly vetoed that idea.

The first and most important was the number of actual Death Eaters had decreased to a dozen over the last year or so. Harry would know he had participated in the majority assassination missions for Death Eaters. It wasn't something Harry was proud of, nor would he ever brag about it in the future. The only thing that kept him and the other Order members going was the thought that ever Death Eater killed equaled another innocent life spared.

The second reason was his magic. Despite the restrictions that seemed to overcome his body physically, Harry could still feel his weakened core quite well.

Magic was curious thing. It was easily manipulated on the outside, but on the in, magic was unmovable-like a mountain. A person's true magical core could not be completely changed or molded into something else. It could be weakened or shrunk. A magical core definitely grew over time. Sometimes lines could be crossed or attached to another core. However, of the five knotted lined that made up a wizards core, only one was utterly and completely solid, the lines for familiar bonds. It was a line that was drawn before a wizard could breath. Some called it the lines of destiny, if two beings shared the line for familiar bonding; those being could be tied together. Such derived the word familiar. Family member were already tied to one another through these bonds. And the stronger the tie the easier it was to see the bindings.

The two people before him, as impossible as it seemed were indeed his family. And if the bright pulsing lines that tied and intertwined them together were any indication they were definitely his parents. There was another line, that shined even brighter than his parents though, but it led out of the room. He would have to examine it more thoroughly later.

For now, his mind and eyes focused on his most pressing problem. Why was he weakened and lying paralyzed in a bed, while his supposedly dead parents conversed in a corner or an unfamiliar room? That would have been a mouthful, he mused. If only he could speak it out loud. As it was, he couldn't do more than blink. His eyes stayed focused on the couple in the corner and narrowed in on their current body language. Lily was poised like a lion ready to attack anything that moved, while his father looked as though a breath of wind could topple him. How interesting, they seemed to be arguing. His father grasped the woman by her shoulder and Harry was almost afraid he would shake the woman. Instead the man gathered the redhead in a desperate embrace. Harry could faintly hear her heaving into the others arms. The man glanced over in his direction before saying something in her ear. She visibly relaxed and harry realized she must have relented as well for he sagged against his father before the man guided her to sit in a comfortable looking chair beside his bed. Harry watched them progress towards him, then his eyes focused on James.

"I'm leaving only for a minute, Harry. I promise. I'm just going to call the mediwitch in charge of your care," The man told time in a smile.

Harry assumed this was supposed to be reassuring, but it only made him more confused. Why was there a mediwitch designated for his care? For that matter, a care of what? What was wrong with him?

Of course, the most pressing question on his mind Harry wanted to ask the most. 'Why the hell are you alive?'

His father quickly vacated the room and harry turned his attention to the woman who was resting her hands on his bed, directly above his heart. She seemed to be reassuring herself that it was still beating, he looked to tired Harry couldn't begrudge her for doing so even though he felt sour because he couldn't feel it against his body at all.

"Merlin, thank you, thank you, th-" She muttered repeatedly. The longer she spoke the clearer Harry's hearing became. While that was a blessing, her mutterings were starting to get on his nerves.

Thankfully, she was interrupted by the return of James, and a large middle aged woman who trailed behind him. The woman had graying brown hair and a wide nose. She wore white robes with a black girdle and black trimming along the edges; standard Healer robes (at least for a woman). She stopped on one side of the bed while his father rounded it to stand near his wife. It didn't take a detective to conclude that this woman was apparently his personal mediwitch. She picked up a clipboard from beside the bed, one which Harry wasn't able to see during his check of the room. She flipped through the charts muttering to herself, and Harry chanced a glance at his parents. They seemed to be waiting in anticipation for some sort of verdict. The woman cleared her throat and Harry apologized to her for immediately comparing her to Umbridge. No one deserved that sort of insult.

He met her gaze and Harry knew he would have to apologize out loud at some point, for the woman's eyes held too much kindness for her to have any relation at all to Umbridge.

"Harry Potter, I honestly didn't think you would ever open your eyes again." Harry didn't turn his head this time when he heard his mother muffle her sobs. He stayed focused on the woman positive his answers were going to come from her.

"First I'm going to have to ask you to do me a small favor," She seemed nervous just speaking. "If you can understand and hear me, then I would ask you to blink twice."

Harry knew that even if he could not hear her, he still would have understood. He was trained to read lips after all. However, as the rest of his body refused to move including his lips he settled for blinking twice.

The witch looked as though Christmas had come early. "Good, very good. Now, I'm going to need you to blink twice for yes, and once for no from now on. Alright?"

Harry blinked twice, glad that at least his eyelids were responding to his will.

"Can you speak, or move any part of your body?" Blink once.

"I see," She said placing her hand on his forehead the letting the pass of the rest of his body from head to foot. Did you in any way feel my hand touching your body right now?" Blink once.

The witch glance back down at her clipboard, then produced a quill from her pocket before scribbling something on it. "Fear not , you paralysis is to be expected. It may take some time for your senses to realize you are not awake and feel anything."

"That's right sport," his father said, almost surprising Harry. He'd almost forgotten his parents were still in the room.

"Mr. Potter, are you aware of whom you and everyone in this room are," She asked. "Besides me, of course."

Harry blinked twice, and was expecting the mummer of "thank Merlin" from his mother.

The witch nodded her head before abandoning the clipboard and retrieving her wand. "I'm going to perform some standard tests to see where we stand, so I may know how to move forward. Then I can explain to you exactly what has happened to you as I'm sure you are confused," she spoke to both harry and his parents.

Harry wasn't sure how to answer he that time, but blinked twice anyway.

A series of wand movements followed his consent and after half a dozen spells the witch finally called it quit.

"As it stands, Mr. Potter, you are exactly where I would expect someone in you situation to be," She told him sounding beyond amused.

Harry wanted to know exactly where it was he stood.

"He's alright then, he's going to pull through?" James questioned.

The clearly seasoned mediwitch smiled warmly at the man. "Without a doubt, as doubtful as just yesterday, I am positive your son will make some sort of recovery, but before that I believe it is only right to explain exactly how all this came about to the young man."

At his parents' sudden stillness and the mediwitch's solemn attitude Harry would have sat up in anticipation if he were able. He wasn't though so he settled for blinking rapidly.

The mediwitch laughed lightly. "I see you're anxious to understand what is going on, so I'll be brief. Do you remember every event that took place in your life prior to July Thirty-First 1995?" Harry hesitated, seeing his parents alive was beyond confusing, but he was positive that the life he believed he lived did in fact happen. Though why the witch wanted to know if he remembered a life he lived two years ago, he wasn't sure. He blinked twice anyway.

The healer nodded, "That makes things much easier. Then I will outright say it. On you fifteenth birthday you opened to package meant for the Boy-Who-Lived. This package contained sample of wizard pox that attached itself to you. It was a magical leech, which attached itself to your core and caused your magic to abruptly leak out of your body all at once. This actually put you into a magic induced coma for the last year. It is now June third 1996 and-"

Harry knew he may have possibly paled even more than he already had. A magical leech contained in a package that was meant for him?

He wondered why his parents had yet to speak and understood after seeing their devastated expressions.

His mind focused on finding his core, and now that he had a better understanding on what exactly was happening he could clearly tell where the leak had attached itself to his core and was feeding his magic into the world around him. It was like a black bug pulsing up and down with a cold hum that when he focused on it, it chilled him ever so slightly.

"Unfortunately, though you have miraculously recovered from the coma, something all of us at St. Mungos were sure would never happen the leech is still there. It isn't leaking very much, very little in fact. Such a small amount that I'm sure once you're on your feet you will easily be able to perform magic again; no one knows exactly how to cure this sickness. I'm sorry to say it is the only of its kind we have ever seen."

Harry wondered at first why the woman seemed excited by that fact. Then he realized he already understood what it felt like to be someone's potion experiment. And experience he wished he could have paid Snape back for before the man had died in his world.

As the Healer continued speaking, Harry's thoughts came to an abrupt stop. His mind flashed back to his last thought and something seemed to hit him. He focused on two words that stood out the most. "His world." If Harry hadn't known he was dealing with himself, someone who knew that only things like this could happen to him he would have dismissed the thought as soon as it entered his mind. He didn't, because who was he kidding? It was him, Harry Potter after all.

Alternate dimensions, while and interesting topic to study was never proven to be more than theory. The existence of other worlds, that ran parallel to one another, world where on small change could result in a different outcome; where ones second choice is always chosen. The idea that there were millions, no billions of worlds with the same people but different backgrounds, ideas, and ideals existed. It was talked about, but all attempts to prove that alternate dimensions existed. Harry was damn sure he just proved it; unfortunately he was unable to tell a soul.

His eyes fell on his parents, and then the mediwitch still speaking to him. Briefly he wondered if he should be freaking out more, but he figured the sudden light headedness he felt was him freaking out. He would probably be passing out soon like the pansy he was.

A/N: I'm going to end it there for tonight because I feel like I'm rushing just a little. I'll start on Chapter 3 later today. I'll beta my work later today. Sorry for all the spelling and grammatical errors.


End file.
